wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Speech
Speech/'Voices'/'Speechbanks' (more formally called Accent) is one of the Worms' voices. Players can change their teams' accents in the Manage Teams subsection. During gameplay, the worm in the team will say before doing anything. You can also hear the speech in the team setup customization. *Representation - Worm's first words in a turn before they attack/welcome. *Wait - Worm's words if waited too long during gameplay. *Missed attack, friendly attack, and prepared attack- Worm is missed, hits friend or preparing an attack. *Panic - Bombs near the worm. *Hurt - Enemy worm after being attacked. *Crate collected - Worm's word when crate taken *Coward - If worm Skip Go or Surrender. *Hurry - Worm's word when almost ending a round *Death - When a worm dies. *Win - When the team wins. *Fire Punch, Dragon Ball, Air Strike, etc. - Using these weapons will let the worm say its own words. *? - Right pronouncation, correct or incorrect spelling. *(?) - unknown *[ ] - translation. ? - translation maybe correct or incorrect. List of speeches American Light american accent. *Yes sir! (Representation) *Oh c'mon! (Wait) *Hello. (Wait) *Oops! (Missed attack) *What was that! (Missed attack) *Fire! (Prepared attack) *Brat! (Friendly attack) *Stupid! (Friendly attack) *Run for it! (Panic) *Oh no! (Panic) *Take cover! (Panic) *Just you wait, buster! (Hurt) *You regret that! (Hurt) *-Chicken sound- (Coward) *I'm dead meat! (Death) *Attack! (Dragonball) *Hiya! (Firepunch) *We are the winner! (Win) *Coming big bird! (Airstrike) *Incoming! (Airstrike) *Gotcha! (?) *You're on with it! (?) Angry Scots Maybe Scotlands accent. Also speaks English. Australian Australian accent. Brooklyn Brooklyn accent. Brummie First british accent. *Oh right, sir. (Representation) *Hurry. (Wait) *You coward! (Coward) *Tally Ho! (Hurry) *-Laughs- (Prepared attack) *Get in there! (Prepared attack) *Oh dear! (Panic) *Look out! (Panic) *Is a wide. ? (Panic) *Come on, come on! (Missed attack) *Oops! (Missed attack) *You traitor! (Friendly attack) *I'll get'cha out! (Hurt) *Chop this, mate! (Firepunch) *- (Dragonball) *Put that! (Airstrike) *Oh no! (Airstrike) *Toodles! (Death) *Man oh man. (Death) *We won! (Win) *What's going on? (?) *Oh right, thats it. (?) *Come on, lad! (?) *Double busting! (?) *Yowch! (?) Classic The default voices from Worms 2. Cyberworms Robot accent. *Afformative. (Representation) *Requesting action. (Wait) *Away to homogus. ? (Wait) *Requesting air support. (Airstrike) *Target in sight. (Prepared attack) *Lock on target. (Prepared attack) *Red alert. (Panic) *Alert. (Panic) *System damage detected. (Hurt) *Resistance is futile. (Hurt) *Insufficent accuracy. (Missed attack) *Does not compute. (Missed attack) *Inacceptable behaviour. (Friendly attack) *Traitor. (Friendly attack) *Insufficent determination. (Coward) *Critical impact. (Firepunch) *Discharge. (Dragonball) *Time critical. (Hurry) *Self destruct countdown. (Death) *Seek-a-boom. (Death) *System shutdown. (Death) *We are superior! (Win) *Another men defeated. (Win) *Detecting systems foul. (?) *Dangerous sustains. (?) *Assile launch (?) *Excellent.(?) *Unit lost. (?) Double Oh Seven Second british accent. Drill Sergreant Soldier accent. *Sir yes sir! (Representation) *Hello sir! (Wait) *Reinforcements, sir! (Crate collected) *Pay attention soldiers. (Preparing attack) *Fire! (Preparing attack) *Woops! (Missed attack) *How could you, soldier! (Friendly attack) *What you up to, soldier! (Friendly attack) *Brainfreeze! (Panic) *Take cover! (Panic) *Grenade! (Panic) *War is hell. (Hurt) *Close combat! (Firepunch) *Fire fire! (Dragonball) *Charge! (Kamikaze) *Go go go go! (Airstrike) *At Ease! (Death) *Goodbye! (Death) *Mission successful, sir! (Win) *Mission accomplished! (Win) *Evac! (?) *Fire fire! (?) *Incoming! (?) *Booby trap! (?) (Mine, Friendly Fire) *Good work, man! (?) *Good work, soldier! (?) *On your way, soldier. (?) *Get outta my face! (?) *Single that man out! (?) *That's brilliant, sir! (?) *Reinforcements incoming! (?) (Crate Drop) *Permission to be bored, Sir? (Turn Time Expired) *That's a court-marshal offence, soldier! (Coward) Dutch Dutch accent. The Dutch accent is Two Tribe's accent. Also talks English. *Unid! ? ? (Representation) *Hey, come up. (Wait) *Hahou! ? (Wait) *Betop. ? ? (Hurry) *Oah! (Attack) *Butt waiter! ? (Panic) *Au. Ow (Hurt) English Normal english accent. French French accent. German German accent. Goofed Weird and funny accent. *Oh dou! (Representation) *Hello? (Wait) *Hurry! (Hurry) *Die! (Attack) *Watch this! (Attack) *Grenade. (Panic) *What the- (Panic) *Lame. (Missed attack) *Ai. (Missed attack) *Oi. (Friendly attack) *I'll get'cha. (Hurt) *Chicken. (Coward) *Take that! (Firepunch) *Get it! (Dragonball) *Scramble, scramble. (Airstrike) Irish Irish accent. Italian Italian accent. Kamikaze Was suppose to be "Japan". Japanese accent. Also talks English. *Ayoso! yes sir!"? (Representation) *Hello? (Wait) *Au. (Wait) *Object immovable. ? (Wait) *Hurry! (Hurry) *Watch that! (Attack) *Die! (Attack) *What the- (Panic) *Help! (Panic) *Tofu! ? (Panic) *Oh no! (Panic) *Parties, over! (Friendly attack) *You traitor! (Friendly attack) *Traitor! (Friendly attack) *Hey, a fool! (Friendly attack) *What'cha doing! (Friendly attack) *Ah, I missed you! (Missed attack) *What was that! (Missed attack) *Just you wait! (Hurt) *I'll get you! (Hurt) *Take that! (Firepunch) *Attack! (Dragonball) *Make toast! (Airstrike) *I'm coming, coming there! (Airstrike) *Tatsanoyu. ? (Death) *Sayonara. Goodbye (Death) *-laugh- I got'cha back (?) *Ah, excellent! (?) *Ah bummer! (?) *Oblivious! (?) *-laughs crazily- (?) Redneck Cowboy accent. Scouser ? Soul Man * 'ey there, buddy! (Representation) * Let's kick some butt! (Turn Start) * Yes, sir! (Turn Start) * Oh glory be! (Crate Drop) * Hahaha! (Crate Collected) * Like a sax machine! (?) * Papa's got a brand new bag! (Crate Collected) * Ac'mon! (Wait) * 'ey there buddy! (Hurry) * Fire! (Attack) * Gotcha! (Attack) * Watch this! (Attack) * Grenade! (Panic) * I feel good! (Panic) * You missed! Ha! (Missed Attack) * Just leave me be! (Hurt) * Yo, dyin' here! (Hurt) * Ow! (Hurt) * See ya later, alligator! Wow! (Death) * Ah'm dead! (Death) * You wild thang! (Good Shot) * Hunh! (Jump) * Git on up! (Backflip) * We are the winnas! (Win) * Oh man! (?) * I'mma bored outta my head! (Turn Time Expired / No Attack) Spanish Spanish accent. Stiff Upper Lip Third british accent. Tykes ? US Sports American accent. Some of the words are gotten in sports from commentators. Wideboy Fourth british accent.